The present disclosure relates generally to agricultural machines, and more particularly to sensing weights associated with an agricultural machine.
Agricultural machines are designed to be operated within certain parameters. However, users of agricultural machines may operate them outside of these operational parameters either intentionally or unintentionally. Manufacturers of agricultural machines typically offer warranties for manufacturing and/or craftsmanship defects. However, damage caused by operating a machine outside its operational parameters may not be covered under the manufacturer's warranty. Visual inspection of damage to an agricultural machine can be insufficient to determine if the machine has been operated outside acceptable operational parameters.